Soft contact lenses for vision correction are generally constructed of clear hydrophilic plastic resin material. Although typically the left eye correction and right eye correction for a given patient are different, it is difficult or impossible to tell from a simple visual inspection which is for the right eye and which is for the left eye. The situation may further be complicated in connection with soft contact lenses in that such a lens can become inverted, and this is not always readily discernable from a simple visual inspection.